Et nos étoiles, Mademoiselle
by Anadyomede
Summary: OS. 'Tu disais te nourrir des frissons des mois d'hiver qui valsaient sur ton cou et tu balançais tes jambes de l'autre côté. C'était un miroir. Tu étais ton propre reflet et parfois, tu dérapais.' - Andromeda


Bonsoir chers lecteurs !

Cet OS que je vous présente là a été écrit il y a deux ans. Ce matin, levée de bonne heure, je l'ai repris, réécrit, fini. Il est très différent de ce que je fais normalement. Mais je l'aime bien et je voulais vous le poster parce que je dois dire que sur ce coup, votre avis m'intéresse tout particulièrement. Je ne me suis jamais lancée dans ce genre d'histoire, ça m'a pris un peu subitement comme ça, et puis c'est reparti tout de suite après. Peut-être que ça ne plaira pas, peut-être que vous le trouverez trop étrange, mais j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire en tout cas.

J'espère que ça vous plaira.

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

**Titre :** Et nos étoiles, Mademoiselle

**Résumé : **'Tu disais te nourrir des frissons des mois d'hiver qui valsaient sur ton cou et tu balançais tes jambes de l'autre côté. C'était un miroir. Tu étais ton propre reflet et parfois, tu dérapais.'

**Rating : **K

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Et tout est devenu noir autours de la jeune femme. Il y avait du vent. Et une fenêtre grande ouverte sur l'asphalte glacé. Elle a eu le souffle court et les lèvres glacées de s'être retournée. Parce que c'était comme si les murs s'effondraient, comme si la nuit brusquement s'étalait. Encore.

Il faisait jour.

« Alors c'est tout ce que tu as su faire… »

Andromeda s'est approchée de sa vieille coiffeuse. Celle qui grinçait quand on soulevait les objets.

Quand elle était enfant, une fois, Bellatrix l'avait lâché. Elle était dans ses bras, elle gigotait, et la seconde d'après, elle pleurait recroquevillée par terre, elle pleurait tellement fort que sa sœur avait cru l'avoir tué. Elle lui disait, parfois, Andromeda, il faut que tu arrêtes de courir partout, tu vas finir par tomber, tu vas finir par te jeter du haut d'une fenêtre et personne ne te cherchera.

Bellatrix ne l'avait plus jamais touchée. Elle avait regardé cette petite chose fragile qui tremblait, ce visage fin qui se déchirait, bouche béante, bouche hurlante, et elle s'était détournée. Pourtant, Andromeda était sa préférée. Son portrait craché.

Elle s'est encore approchée.

Juste là, on murmure.

« Si tu savais ! Si tu avais vu son regard, ses sourires et ses maladresses ! Si tu avais senti son odeur douçâtre et ses éclats de détresse ! Il avait de quoi pourrir les ombres, cet homme pour qui tu as tout quitté. »

Elle s'est posée sur le tabouret en s'écorchant les doigts sur le bois usé.

« Il paraît que tout n'est qu'apparence, a-t-elle dit simplement.

– Apparence, oui, a-t-on répété. Et tu n'es faite que de ça. Ce sentiment, tu l'as jusqu'au fond du ventre, il hante chaque recoin de cette pièce d'où tu prétends avoir lâché tes chaînes. Tes mains sont trop fines, ta peau trop claire. Tu n'es pas des leurs et tu t'enfonces en mettant en scène tes _apparences_. Tu t'en souviens ? Apparence. Il n'y a rien de plus vrai chez nous. Nous nous sommes sciée à nos -le. Dis-le jusqu'à t'en exploser la gorge.

Elle a tremblé face à son image :

« Mais ces apparences...

– Ce sont tes jours en enfer passés à t'enterrer.

– Non !

– Et tu l'as fait voler. Ton propre reflet. »

Andromeda l'a cherché. Elle a le cœur qui tremble tellement fort, et elle y pense, tout le temps. Bellatrix avec ses grands yeux noirs. Narcissa avec ses éclats de rire, des éclats de vie. Et toutes les trois, enfants, dans les jardins, dans les salles qui ne se finissaient pas, à se balancer sur les chaises, se presser autours du cristal, le frôler, l'admirer. Souffler sur les bougies qu'un elfe avait allumé. Courir, glisser sur les escaliers. Et Druella qui les regardait, qui disait, arrêtez, tenez-vous droite, buvez votre thé.

Puis plus tard, lorsqu'il faisait noir, au milieu d'un parc, les cigarettes du soir, les verres de vin, les réceptions chargées de fleur, les robes qui frémissaient, les hommes qui les regardaient.

Le cristal dans lequel on les servait.

« Nous, on t'en veut. On te l'avait pourtant bien dit, n'est-ce pas, que le bonheur, ce n'était pas ça.

– J'ai essayé de…

– Tu n'as rien essayé du tout. Tu es partie.

Elle ne dit rien. Alors on reprend mais cette fois, la voix est bien plus méprisante-

« Prends ton maquillage. Si tu voyais comme tu es pâle… »

Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans ce taudis. Voilà ce qu'elle a pensé. Il n'y avait personne d'autre alors elle pouvait se le permettre. Elle n'avait pas d'habits corrects, dans cette armoire. Mais elle avait des couleurs étalées partout sur la table.

Elle a fait ce que sa sœur lui disait. Parce que c'était elle la plus grande. Le crayon a glissé sur le contour de ses yeux pour chasser la cendre qui s'y était agglutinée. Elle a appuyé. Encore plus fort, plus fort encore mais rien ne changeait, la cendre s'entêtait, elle scintillait, violacée, grise et rouge à la fois sur sa peau blême. C'est la fatigue, disait sans cesse Ted lorsqu'elle s'en plaignait. Il faut que tu dormes, qu'est-ce que tu fais, la nuit, jusqu'à trois heures du matin ?

Rien. Elle ne faisait plus rien. Attendait que les heures explosent.

Alors Bellatrix s'est assise au fond du miroir et Narcissa l'a rejoint en faisant scintiller son reflet. Andromeda en a eu le souffle coupé.

« Hier, les Malefoy ont donné un cocktail– la voix délicate de la plus jeune sonne subitement écrasante de joyeusetés – Une grande réception avec des lustres éclatant et des violons. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, toi, hier soir ? Où es-tu allée, à qui as-tu parlé ? As-tu été invité à une réception ? As-tu dansé, comme avant ? »

Du rose pour les joues, du blanc pour le cou. Qu'avait-elle fait, elle, hier soir ?

« J'ai… consolé Nymphadora qui s'était blessée en montant sur le balais de son père. Elle six ans, maintenant et elle tombe tout le temps. Je lui avais bien dit de ne pas faire ça mais, tu sais Bella, elle est comme toi.

– Comme moi ? – Narcissa a ricané et sa sœur s'est crispée – Non. Moi je suis artificielle. Ici, dans cette chambre, je n'existe pas. Tu n'as que des objets qui te ramènent à moi, à cette image que tu déformes pour entendre ma voix. Personne n'est comme moi, personne n'est assez fou pour faire ce choix. Mais j'ai aimé cette folie, tu vois. Je l'ai goûté, je l'ai craché mais elle s'était déjà imprégnée en moi. Et puis, il fallait bien sauver quelque chose, passé derrière tes faux pas. Ainsi me voilà. Et tes remords ne s'en iront pas. Tu auras beau te mentir, ça ne me trompera pas. Il n'y a que les apparences qui s'inclineront. »

Et du rouge pour les lèvres. Pincée. Lâchée.

« On dit que tu épouseras Rodolphus Lestrange.

– Ah oui, on dit aussi ça vers chez toi ?

– Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas te marier.

– Je croyais que tu ne courrais pas après la pauvreté.

– Je… ne comprends pas.

– Regarde ces murs, a crié Narcissa. Regarde comme ils tremblent, comme ils jaunissent à tes côtés ! Et ces habits, comme ils sont laids, comme ils sont usés ! Cet homme que tu te complais à aimer, tu le hais ! C'est lui qui t'a entrainé ! C'est lui qui t'a gâché ! Tu ne devais que briller, c'était la seule chose qu'on te demandait, ton devoir, ta raison d'exister ! Repoudre-toi encore le nez. Regarde-toi ! Regarde ces traits tirés !

– Je n'arrive pas. Chaque fois que je m'approche de ce miroir, je ne vois que toi. Que vous. »

Les reflets ont eu l'air satisfaits.

« N'arrête jamais de te maquiller, Andromeda. »

Elle a pris son fard à paupières. Une couche, deux couches. Ça reste trop clair et elle s'acharne, elle en rajoute jusqu'à ce que tout devienne noir.

« Tes yeux brillent, lui a-t-on dit. Tu pleures ?

– Parfois.

– Tu l'as aussi, hein, ce vide – les mots roulent doucement, presqu'avec tendresse – On n'y échappe pas, c'est comme ça, c'est ancré dans notre nom à chaque souffle qu'on expire, on ne sent rien. Tu as toujours été faite pour la déchéance, Andromeda, je l'ai vu dès que tu es née. Faite pour goûter au pouvoir puis t'écraser en jetant à l'amour de l'indifférence, de l'inconstance. »

Elle a rajouté du mascara puis s'est tournée vers Narcissa.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, toi ?

– Oh. Moi… Tourne-toi vers la fenêtre.

– Non. Tu partiras si je fais ça.

– Je partirai de toute manière, mais tourne-toi vers la fenêtre. Tant que tu entendras ma voix, je serais là. »

Andromeda s'est redressée. Dans un coin du miroir, Bellatrix la lorgnait en glissant ses doigts sur ses longs cheveux. Ils scintillaient. Quelque chose, au fond de ses yeux. Un long silence.

« La fenêtre, Andromeda. Pas moi. La fenêtre. »

Alors elle s'est tournée vers la ville. Vers le brouhaha de ceux qui vont en viennent, vers les insouciances, les millions de rires et les courants d'air froid. Le soleil s'éclatait sur son maquillage et elle est restée là, le dos tourné, à fixer l'étrangeté d'un monde qu'elle croyait enterré pendant que Narcissa reprenait :

« Tu as toujours aimé fumer, appuyée sur le rebord de ta fenêtre, tu t'en souviens ? Tu disais te nourrir des frissons des mois d'hiver qui valsaient sur ton cou et tu balançais tes jambes de l'autre côté. C'était un miroir. Tu étais ton propre reflet et parfois, tu dérapais.

– Une vie d'artiste, a rajouté Bellatrix. La tienne toute entière. Tu aimais ces faux silences et les arabesques que dessinait la fumée. Quand tu te pensais seule, tu tremblais et ça t'arrachais comme un coup au cœur à l'envolée de ton impuissances.

– Je suis partie pour cette raison. Parce que je n'ai jamais été seule dans cette maison.

– Jamais.

– Et je ne fume plus. »

Elle s'est penchée à la fenêtre et a fermé les yeux.

« Est-ce que tu sens encore quelque chose ? Quand tu serres ta bâtarde dans tes bras maigres, quand tu recueilles ses pleurs et que tu fais l'amour à son père ? Est-ce que ça te brûle le cœur, est-ce que parfois tu en pleures ? Ça t'envahit ou ça te détruit ?

– Arrête.

– Non, je n'arrête pas. Tourne-toi vers moi, maintenant. Regarde-moi et relève la tête. Tu étais plus grande que moi, tu t'en rappelles ? »

Quand Andromeda s'est retournée, Narcissa avait envahit presque tout le miroir et ses cheveux flottaient parmi le maquillage et les flacons.

« Tu es si petite, à présent ! »

Et son rire a résonné à travers toute la pièce.

« Si petite ! », a-t-elle répété.

Puis elle est partie. Comme ça, d'un coup. Sans dire au revoir. Bellatrix a alors détourné son regard. Elle a dit :

« Dehors, c'est la guerre.

– Tu me tueras alors ?

– Peut-être, oui. Si je te vois.

– Tu m'aimes ?

– Pas comme ça. Pas comme le mot résonne. Ce serait trop lâche, tu comprends ? Et de toute façon, si je t'aimais, qu'est-ce qu'on ferait après ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? »

Un rire :

« Je ne sais pas.

– L'amertume te brûle les lèvres.

– On a tous un manque à combler, n'est-ce pas ? »

Andromeda a ramené ses cheveux en un chignon sévère et a murmuré :

« J'ai peur.

– Encore ?

– Mon visage – elle s'est rapprochée du miroir – tu le vois ? Il y a trop de couleurs. Ce n'est pas moi. Et tu me fais peur quand tu as ce regard. Je sais que tu cherches désespérément à me haïr pour trouver la force de nous tuer tous. Je sais que tu y arriveras. Qu'un jour, je regarderai ce miroir et je ne t'y verrai pas. Tu seras en train de courir derrière les apparences pour les reconstruire, mais tu veux que je te dise ? Tu n'y arriveras jamais. »

Une étincelle s'est allumée et Bellatrix a craché de la fumée :

« Tu paris ? Je commencerai par ton mari. Son sang repeindra mes mains et tous les gants du monde de pourront les empêcher de se salir. Tu verras tomber tes étoiles. Ce sera la guerre toute entière, la vraie. Elle te prendra au corps, te tordra le ventre et tu ne pourras plus faire un pas sans la sentir remuer au fond de toi. Ensuite, quand tu auras cru que toutes tes larmes ont coulé, j'irai saluer ta fille. Celle qui me ressemble, celle à qui tu m'assembles. Et tu ne pourras rien faire parce que tu es trop lâche, tu comprends ? Tu es trop lâche pour m'affronter, trop lâche pour me tuer. Tu n'as jamais su que mentir. Fuir. »

Alors Andromeda a crié. Elle a crié tellement fort que même les murs en ont tremblé et la glace a explosée sur son visage. Elle a crié, crié, crié, et ses poings se sont serrés sur les éclaboussures de verres. Elle s'est teintée de pourpre. Quelqu'un est monté en courant, quelqu'un a ouvert la porte et quelqu'un s'est arrêté, mais ça n'avait aucune importance et Andromeda a continué a crié en mêlant une sensation brûlante à ses joues.

Pourtant, Nymphadora n'avait jamais vu sa mère pleurer.

* * *

Hum. Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Ca mérite une **review** ?

Bisous !

Ana'


End file.
